Toma mi corazon SyS
by shamire19
Summary: Shaoran regresó a su país después de varios años de ausencia, se había ido a estudiar al extranjero cuando cumplió dieciocho años; ahora volvía para hacerse cargo de la empresa de su familia.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Shaoran regresó a su país después de varios años de ausencia, se había ido a estudiar al extranjero cuando cumplió dieciocho años; ahora volvía para hacerse cargo de la empresa de su familia.

Con una sonrisa en los labios bajó del avión, con la esperanza de reencontrarse con las personas que tanto había extrañado. Tomó su maleta mientras miraba a su alrededor y no encontró a nadie esperándolo, decepcionado llamó a su amigo Eriol, quien había quedado en ir a recibirlo, marcó a su celular varias veces, pero no recibió respuesta alguna de él ni de nadie de su familia. Molesto, salió del aeropuerto, no podía creer que todos se hubieran olvidado de su llegada, alquiló un auto y compró un mapa, comenzando a conducir sin prestar atención al camino.

Sin darse cuenta tomó la dirección equivocada, de pronto su auto se descompuso en medio de la carretera, observó el lugar y no vio más que árboles. Sacó su celular para conseguir ayuda pero no tenía señal, no sabía nada de mecánica de autos, así que no se molestó en intentar encontrar el problema. Esperó por varios minutos a que alguien pasara y le brindara ayuda, sin embargo, todo estaba desierto y, resignado, empezó a caminar, esperando encontrar algún teléfono para poder llamar a sus amigos. No estaba seguro en dónde se encontraba, por lo que primero debía encontrar una persona que le dijera el nombre del lugar.

Una hora después seguía sin localizar a nadie, estaba cansado, así que decidió parar y por unos largos segundos observó detenidamente el sitio, frustrado, suspiró, pensando que lo mejor era regresar a donde había dejado el auto, pero antes debía descansar para recuperar un poco el aliento.

Se sentó en una roca, deseando que el sol desapareciera, la sed que sentía era insoportable, se arrepintió de no haber esperado en el aeropuerto. Finalmente, y después de varios minutos, escuchó el llanto de una persona, se levantó y a lejos divisó la figura de alguien, apresuró su paso y mientras se acercaba, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una mujer.

Trató de llamar su atención, pero ella no lo miró, se encontraba ajena a la realidad, miraba al suelo mientras sus lágrimas caían, el cabello le cubría el rostro.

"¿Qué le ocurre?"

Se preguntó mentalmente, quiso hablarle sin saber por qué, tal vez su tristeza lo conmovió. ¿Qué le estaría haciendo daño? Seguro que un amor… Pero ¿si no fuera así?

No lo dudó, se acercó y se animó a saludarla.

—Hola, seguro te puede molestar que te pregunte si necesitas charlar con alguien —dijo con amabilidad cuando llegó a su lado, quedaron frente a frente, pero ella aún miraba al suelo.

Ella había pasado horas caminando sin rumbo fijo, como lo hacía cada año desde lo sucedido, se alejaba de todos para poder llorar tranquila, cuando se sintió segura se detuvo, las lágrimas de sus ojos no cesaban, sus piernas no respondían, escuchó el sonido de unos pasos acercarse, quiso gritar: ¡Ayuda! Pero algo se lo impedía.

—¿Me está hablando a mí? —preguntó, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse. ¿Por qué un extraño le hablaría? La respuesta llegó a su mente al instante, "quiere hacerme daño", pensó, mientras sentía cómo el miedo invadía su cuerpo—. Hola —respondió, evitando su mirada.

—No nos conocemos, pero te vi y no sé por qué te quise hablar, sé que no es el lugar ideal, ¿te parece tomar un café y conocernos? —mencionó nervioso, por algún motivo desconocido quería permanecer a su lado.

—¿Un café? —preguntó incrédula, ¿en serio piensa que confiaría en él?

—Creo que te sentirás más cómoda en un lugar público. —Trató de acercarse, pero cada paso que avanzaba era uno que ella retrocedía—. Soy Shaoran.

Se presentó y extendió su mano, pero ella no se movió, por lo que la siguió hablando.

—La tarde está hermosa y podría ser una charla interesante. —Se encogió de hombros, intentando restarle importancia, olvidó por completo el cansancio y el auto averiado.

"Genial, ahora sé su nombre", pensó ella sarcásticamente antes de hablar.

—Soy Sakura.

—Hola Sakura, insisto en una charla cordial. —Sonrió, parecía una buena persona, pero ella aún desconfiaba—. No me miras. ¿Acaso me temes?

—No me gusta mirar a las personas —confesó e inmediatamente se arrepintió, él no tenía por qué saber eso, lentamente comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria.

¿Miedo? "Sí tengo miedo" admitió internamente, "tengo miedo a conocerlo y que me guste, no quiero encariñarme con alguien que al final se marchará."

Él corrió hasta alcanzarla, caminó junto a ella mientras admiraba el paisaje, un cómodo silencio invadió el ambiente por varios minutos.

—Me da que nos parecemos —agregó inesperadamente—. Hay momentos en que somos golpeados y tememos que se repita. —La sostuvo del brazo para evitar que siguiera avanzando y la evaluó con la mirada—. No respondas si así lo deseas, pero es eso, ¿no? Me ha sucedido lo mismo. —Ella se mantuvo en silencio por lo que él continuó hablando—. Seríamos dos almas gemelas, dos perfectos desconocidos que la vida cruzó en este lugar, hoy quizá compartamos nuestro dolor, o no, pero podría ser algo diferente y terminar como buenos amigos, ya sé, dirás que desvarío… es que soy así.

—¿Amigos? —Lo consideró por unos segundos, hacía mucho que no escuchaba esa palabra, sus compañeros del instituto eran simples conocidos, nunca los consideró amigos—. ¿Por qué quieres ser mi amigo? —exigió saber.

—¿Y por qué no? —replicó.

—Porque no me conoces —susurró tristemente al recordar al que fue su único amigo.

Las imágenes llegaron a su mente al instante, podía verse ella cuando tenía ocho años corriendo cerca del río, gritando el nombre de Zafiro mientras él luchaba contra la corriente.

—¿Tienes amigos? —preguntó con curiosidad, sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras intentaba ver su rostro—. Me refiero a ese que te brinda su pecho por si quieres llorar, alguien con quien charlar sin sentirse atado, el que está contigo en tus buenos y malos momentos.

Cada palabra la lastimó. ¿Por qué tenía que venir a hablarle de amigos precisamente ese día?

—Ninguno, y tampoco los necesito. —Se apresuró a decir, emprendiendo de nuevo su caminata.

—¡Qué carácter!

Por alguna razón él no podía dejarla ir, así que continuó siguiéndola.

Nuevamente llegó a su lado, sabía que la había lastimado y estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle una disculpa, pero ella no se lo permitió.

—Lo siento, no te convengo como amiga —explicó, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

—¡Mírame!—pidió al escuchar un sollozo.

—No puedo mirarte —contestó mientras calmaba su errática respiración—, hablo demasiado cuando veo a las personas, siento que pueden ver a través de mis ojos.

—Siento tu dolor, por eso no quieres mirarme —afirmó con frustración.

—No quiero la lástima de nadie —dijo al recordar la manera en que todos la miraban después de aquel accidente.

—¿Y quién te dijo que lo mío es lástima? —cuestionó exasperado, aunque logró mantener un tono de voz mesurado.

—Sólo déjame sola y sigue tu camino, ¿acaso no tienes nada más que hacer? ¡Déjame tranquila! —gritó llevándose las manos al rostro para evitar que las lágrimas se escaparan.

—Ok, pero antes quiero que me mires y me lo digas a la cara, ¿te animas? —la desafió como último recurso, no quería dejarla sola, sentía unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla pero se contuvo.

—No puedo —admitió después de un largo silencio.

—Lo imaginaba.

—Si te miro, tal vez pida que te quedes —dijo con rabia. "¿Por qué tengo que ser tan débil?", se preguntó.

—Lo haría con gusto… La invitación sigue en pie, ¿tomamos un café?

La esperanza era perceptible en su voz y una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en sus labios, ya no estaba cansado, ahora sentía que podía caminar junto a ella por siempre.

—Realmente no comprendo. ¿Por qué sigues aquí? —preguntó confundida, nunca antes había hablado tanto tiempo con un desconocido, ella conocía bien aquel lugar y jamás escuchó una voz tan hermosa, por lo que estaba segura de que sólo estaba de paso.

—Tampoco yo lo sé… ¿Qué te parece si lo averiguamos? —propuso animado, ordenando en su mente todas las preguntas que tenía para ella.

—¿Cómo?

—Una simple charla y veremos qué piensa cada uno, prometo ser un caballero, no te voy a seducir.

"¡Cómo si eso fuera posible!". Pensó ella y, por primera vez en el día, se permitió sonreír.

—Wow, nunca pensé que conocería a un caballero —agregó sinceramente y con un tono divertido en su voz, los pocos hombres a los que conocía no se podían llegar a considerar de esa manera, a excepción de su padre.

—Sólo una cosa te pido, que levantes la cabeza y me mires.

—¿Es una condición que debo cumplir? —inquirió enojada. ¿Quién se creía para imponerle algo?

—Si quieres… —Parecía desinteresado, pero en el fondo lo único que quería era ver directamente aquellos ojos.

—Tal vez más adelante, por ahora prefiero seguir segura. —Lo había juzgado mal y lo sabía, pero jamás lo admitiría.

—¿No me digas que eso te da seguridad? —Más que una pregunta fue una afirmación, se sintió feliz por haber realizado ese pequeño descubrimiento.

—La seguridad de no ver a alguien que luego se irá, así no tendré un rostro que recordar —dijo, pero moría de ganas por verlo, aunque fuera una sola vez.

—Recordarás mi voz y yo tu perfume, sabrás que estuve aquí y que tu cobardía te impidió conocerme —reprochó sin ocultar su molestia.

"¿Dónde quedó el caballero?", quiso preguntar ella, pero lo descartó, no quería pelear con él.

—Estoy segura de que me olvidarás tan pronto termine nuestra charla —espetó amargamente.

—Te puede parecer estúpido, pero sé que te he soñado… —comentó y comenzó a recordar aquel sueño en el que aparecía una chica, dueña de unos profundos ojos color chocolate, le pedía ayuda, pero siempre desaparecía en el momento que empezaba a acercarse a ella.

—Tienes razón, me parece estúpido —dijo en medio de risas, volviendo luego a su postura seria.

—Eres tú quién me olvidará—la acusó inmediatamente.

—Yo jamás olvido —aseguró.

—¿Qué te haría recordarme? Sólo soy una brisa que pasó un instante a tu lado, no tengo nada que te interese, no recordarás mi rostro porque no lo viste, sólo seré una sombra que te habló; en algún momento nos volveremos a cruzar y no me reconocerás. —Parecía dolido, pero era imposible saber si su rostro mostraba expresión alguna.

—Recordaré el día en que alguien se preocupó por mí, la voz será inconfundible —aseguró porque nunca había escuchado una voz tan hermosa.

—Eso significa que fui algo importante en tu vida, sólo un sueño que duró un instante… A pesar de todo fue un placer conocerte, me llevo el sonido de tu voz.

"¡Se está despidiendo!", pensó alarmada. No sabía qué hacer ni qué intentar para mantenerlo unos minutos más a su lado.

—Pronto te marcharás —susurró, pero él alcanzó a escucharla.

—¿Cómo puedes saber qué pasará? No eres vidente —expresó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—No lo soy, pero es fácil imaginar.

"Quédate" gritó mentalmente y empezó a jugar con su cabello para distraerse.

—No es necesario que me lo pidas, aún no pensaba marcharme —comentó sorprendiéndola, no era posible que pudiera leer sus pensamientos, no dijo nada y él prosiguió—: Pienso que luchas con tus sentimientos, crees que "él volverá", pero temes que lo haga y no te encuentre.

"¿Cómo podía saber eso?", pensó, y con dificultad respondió:

—Nadie volverá. —"Porque los muertos no regresan", quiso agregar, pero se contuvo, en lugar de eso preguntó—: ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Porque lo demuestra tu actitud, estás dolida, pero aún conservas la esperanza.

Colocó una mano en su hombro, aunque lo que realmente quería era abrazarla.

—Pues te equivocas, nunca hubo nadie en mi vida —mintió, rogando para que la lluvia cayera rápido y poder ocultar sus lágrimas.

—Y si es así… ¿por qué no me miras?

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —replicó, evitando así responder.

—Porque lo deseas… —Esas simples palabras la dejaron atónita, ¿deseaba conocerlo?—. Pero temes que al mirarte tus ojos me lo cuenten, estarías desprotegida.

—No sabes nada sobre mí como para afirmar eso —reclamó llena de ira.

—¿Qué debería saber?

—Nada, tú no tienes por qué saber nada —contestó más para ella misma que para él, suspiró fuertemente, no tenía sentido seguir con la conversación, pero lo quería un poco más de tiempo a su lado y, contra todo pronóstico, dijo—: ¿Sigue en pie la idea del café?

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó triunfal con una gran sonrisa.

—Estoy segura de que me arrepentiré más adelante, pero quizá hoy sea buena idea seguir conversando contigo.

Le dijo, y no había vuelta atrás.

—También yo lo espero, ¿vamos?

—¿Conoces algún lugar? —cuestionó divertida—. Disculpa, pero pensé que estabas de paso y como puedes ver estamos lejos de la ciudad.

Señaló a su alrededor, no se veía más que árboles.

—Estoy de paso, pero encontraremos un buen lugar. —"Al menos eso espero", agregó internamente—. Tú conoces quizá más estos alrededores, cualquier sitio es bueno… en buena compañía.

En un instante se acercó a ella y la miró con ternura.

—Perdona que te toque, tienes algo en el cabello —añadió él, retirando una pequeña ramita—. Es muy suave —comentó mientras acariciaba su pelo.

Ese contacto la estremeció, una extraña corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de ambos, sin pensarlo dos veces ella se apartó, ninguno dijo nada. Él le ofreció su mano, Sakura, cautelosamente, se mantuvo apartada, mientras decidía qué hacer.

—Vamos —repitió ella, levantando la mirada para verlo por primera vez justo cuando la lluvia empezó a caer.

Se encontró con el rostro más hermoso que podía existir, sus ojos color esmeralda tenían un brillo especial, la sonrisa que le brindaba la hacía sentirse en casa. Tomó su mano permitiéndose disfrutar de aquel instante ¿de felicidad?... Él descubrió el rostro del ángel que tanto había soñado, unos profundos ojos color verdes lo hipnotizaron al instante, entonces supo que no debía buscar más, que aquella extraña era la mujer de su vida y haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para hacerla feliz.

Ambos quedaron mirándose por un largo tiempo, entonces Sakura recordó que había caminado sin rumbo aquel día por lo que no estaba segura de su ubicación, sabía que debía estar cerca del pueblo, pero no recordaba el camino exacto, sonrió ante aquella situación, él estaba encantado mirándola, no quiso decir nada que la molestara para poder ver su sonrisa por más tiempo.

Ella le contó el pequeño problema y ambos comenzaron a platicar mientras caminaban en busca del pueblo, Sakura le contó sobre su familia, el instituto y, en contra de todo pronóstico, habló de la muerte de su amigo, sucedido años atrás.

—No tienes que decir nada —agregó Sakura al notar su silencio, sin saber que él recordaba que había escuchado esa historia en un sueño, pero cuando iba a decir algo ella se lo impidió y continuó hablando de otra cosa.

Siguieron un sendero y, al final, se encontraron con un hermoso prado lleno de flores, Sakura no recordaba haberlo visto antes, pensó que un lugar tan especial sólo se podía encontrar en compañía de alguien especial, sonrió ante la idea, al igual que él. Se sentaron para admirar el lugar, mientras que él la hablaba de su vida, la muerte de sus padres, la vida de su hermana y cómo fue crecer con sus tíos y prima, el motivo de su viaje y su reciente regreso. Le comentó del auto averiado y de cómo llegó hasta aquel lugar.

—Después de todo creo que voy a tener que darle las gracias a Eriol —comentó sonriéndola.

La lluvia se había detenido y ellos se dispusieron a seguir buscando el camino correcto para llegar al pueblo, él se incorporó y extendió la mano, ella la tomó sin dudar y rápidamente se puso de pie a su lado, aún sentían la corriente eléctrica recorrer sus cuerpos, pero ninguno de ellos mencionó nada, estaban cómodos el uno con el otro.

Emprendieron de nuevo su caminata, no sin antes mirar por última vez aquel prado que desde ahora jamás olvidarían, después de varias horas y de un largo camino recorrido, cuando el cielo empezaba a oscurecer y, para sorpresa de ambos, llegaron al pueblo, caminaron lentamente, sabiendo que se aproximaba la despedida. Nadie habló, sólo iban tomados de las manos hasta que quedaron parados frente a una cafetería.

—Creo que aquí podrás encontrar un teléfono —dijo Sakura, dejando de caminar, se posicionó delante de él y soltó su mano—. Tengo que irme, mis padres deben estar preocupados —mencionó mientras evitaba verlo, aunque estaba segura de que nadie había notado su ausencia.

—¿Te vas a ir? —preguntó, sin saber qué hacer para retenerla, había pasado todo el día a su lado, pero aun no conocía su apellido ni tenía su número telefónico, pensó en acompañarla hasta su casa, pero antes de que pudiera decirlo ella agregó:

—Es mejor así, de todos modos no nos volveremos a ver, estoy segura de que no regresarás por este lugar. —Se dio media vuelta para no verlo—. Esta vez no quiero que me sigas. Que esta sea nuestra despedida.

—Pero… —La iba a tomar del brazo, pero ella fue más rápida y se apartó.

—Fue un placer conocerte —susurró antes de salir corriendo sin mirar atrás, dejando a un atónito Shaoran plantado en aquel sitio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Shaoran consiguió un teléfono, afortunadamente localizó a Eriol, quien estaba sumamente preocupado ya que había llegado tarde al aeropuerto, trató de localizarlo e incluso encontraron el auto que había alquilado, pero no tenía ninguna señal de su amigo, y escucharlo hablar representó un gran alivio para él.

No tardó mucho en llegar al pueblo para recogerlo, mientras tanto Shaoran intentó averiguar sobre Sakura, quería saber si llegó bien a su casa, pero no deseaba importunarla, ella le pidió que no la siguiera, así que no lo haría. Aunque, sin darse cuenta, empezó a caminar en la misma dirección por la que ella se fue, pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de su amigo, quién apenas lo vio se bajó del auto y corrió a abrazarlo.

—¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí? —preguntó Eriol aparentemente molesto. Cruzó sus brazos—, debiste esperarme en el aeropuerto, he estado todo el día buscándote, eres un inconsciente. —Shaoran iba a replicar, pero él lo ignoró y prosiguió—: Por cierto, bienvenido —agregó con una gran sonrisa.

—Por un momento llegué a pensar que no te alegrabas de verme —respondió sonriendo.

—Eres como un hermano para mí —dijo mientras lo guiaba hasta el auto—. No te preocupes por el otro coche, ya se lo llevó la grúa y tu maleta la tengo aquí.

Ambos se subieron y durante todo el camino de regreso Shaoran no dijo nada, sólo fingía escuchar a su amigo, pero si alguien le preguntase qué le decía… él no tendría la menor idea.

—Llegamos —anunció Eriol mientras estacionaba en frente de la casa de sus padres, en la que ahora vivía su hermana Meilin junto con sus tíos Wei y Kaho, y su prima Chiharu.

—¿Les avisaste que venía? —preguntó dudoso Shaoran al no ver ninguna luz encendida.

—La semana pasada cuando me dijiste que llegabas, pero no creí necesario darles ningún recordatorio —susurró sorprendido.

No se esperaba la ausencia de ellos después de haberles llamado en la mañana informándoles que iría por Shaoran al aeropuerto.

Sin preguntar nada más, Shaoran bajó del auto, tomó las maletas con la ayuda de su amigo y juntos entraron. Encendieron las luces y, tal como imaginaron, la casa estaba vacía.

—Al parecer se les olvidó que llegaba —comentó triste, esperaba ver a su familia después de tanto tiempo y, al parecer, ellos no lo habían extrañado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Eriol al ver el rostro sombrío de su amigo.

—Necesito descansar, eso es todo —dijo, intentando restarle importancia, bostezó para demostrar su cansancio.

—Entonces, me retiro, pero vendré temprano a visitarte —prometió y sin decir más se marchó.

Shaoran subió a su habitación dispuesto a dormir, pero al entrar se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cambiada, salió para asegurarse de que estaba en la correcta, no recordaba tener nada de lo que ahí había, volvió a entrar y se dirigió al armario, estaba lleno de ropa de mujer, confundido miró a su alrededor, pero se encontraba demasiado cansado como para hacer algo, se fue a la habitación de invitados y se quedó dormido al instante.

Wei y Kaho Mizuki se hicieron cargo de sus sobrinos Meilin y Shaoran cuando los señores Li murieron, se mudaron a su casa junto con su hija Chiharu. Desde entonces Wei también empezó a dirigir la empresa Masen, consiguiendo ocultar su mala situación económica, estuvo por declararse en bancarrota, pero gracias a la fortuna de sus sobrinos consiguió salir adelante.

Desde que se enteró del regreso de Shaoran se sintió amenazado, no quería perder su puesto en la empresa ni tener que dejar su casa, trató de persuadirlo para que se quedara más tiempo en el extranjero, pero no tuvo éxito, así que se dedicó a consentir a Meilin, sabía que su sobrina no permitiría que Shaoran llegase y cambiara las cosas.

Esa mañana Eriol llamó temprano para recordarle de la llegada de su sobrino, a quien decía querer como a un hijo, por lo que dándose cuenta de que nadie lo recordaba insistió en salir de casa, creyó que así no se sentiría bienvenido y no tendría ganas de quedarse ahí mucho tiempo.

Al día siguiente, Shaoran se levantó muy temprano y salió en busca de su familia, llegó a la cocina y se encontró con Rika, la cocinera de la casa, quién lo recibió con un gran abrazo.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? —preguntó emocionada.

—Anoche —respondió, sonriendo mientras miraba a su alrededor.

—¿Por qué no avisaste que llegabas? Te hubiera preparado tu platillo favorito —comenzó a buscar los ingredientes—. No te preocupes, ahora mismo lo hago.

—Se supone que todos estaban informados, pero al parecer nadie lo recordó —comentó con tristeza—. ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

—Debe seguir dormida, al parecer nadie se ha despertado aún —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—, me faltan algunos ingredientes, pero no te preocupes que enseguida voy a comprarlos.

—No te molestes en salir Rika, voy a desayunar lo que ya estabas preparando, pero esperaré a que todos bajen. —Ella asintió, aunque no estaba de acuerdo—. Saldré unos momentos a recorrer los alrededores, extrañé mucho este lugar.

Caminó hacia la puerta y cuando estaba por irse regresó para hablarla:

—Por favor, no les digas que estoy aquí. —Rika lo miró confundida, pero no dijo nada, él tendría sus motivos para no querer avisarles—. ¿De quién es la ropa que está en mi habitación?

—De la señorita Chiharu —susurró avergonzada, ella nunca había estado de acuerdo con los cambios realizados apenas Shaoran se hubo marchado.

—En cuanto regrese quiero que me pongas al tanto de ciertas cosas —dijo antes de salir de la casa.

Empezó a recorrer las calles de la ciudad que tanto había extrañado, no podía creer que su familia se hubiera olvidado de él, ni siquiera parecía que lo echaban de menos, pensó que deberían tener una buena explicación: tal vez tuvieron una emergencia y no les dio tiempo de avisar.

Empezó a recordar cómo eran las cosas antes de marcharse, eran una familia unida aunque su tío era severo, él sabía que lo hacía para educarlos bien. Con Meilin era muy amable por lo que nunca se quejó de nada, a él le importaba mucho la felicidad de su hermana, durante los años que estuvo lejos no recibió ninguna llamaba, siempre era él quien tenía que llamarlos, y nunca le mencionaron ningún cambio.

Ahora se preguntaba dónde estarían sus cosas. Ni siquiera vio el piano que su padre le había regalado cuando era niño. ¿Dónde lo habrían guardado y por qué Meilin no impidió que se lo llevaran?

Decidió desechar aquellos pensamientos y centrar su atención en Sakura, aquella joven que no lograba sacar de su mente y con quien hubiera deseado tener más tiempo para compartir. La noche anterior volvió a tener aquel Sueño y ahora no tenía duda de que quien se aparecía siempre en él era ella. Tenía que volver a visitarla, sentía la necesidad de tenerla cerca y necesitaba tanto la paz y felicidad que experimentó al ver por primera vez aquellos ojos…

—Shaoran —gritó una chica, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—, sabía que eras tú —dijo antes de abrazarlo y sonriéndole ampliamente.

—Tomoyo. —Le devolvió el gesto y empezó a girar con ella en brazos antes de depositarla en el suelo.

—¡Te he extrañado tanto! —dijo emocionada sin soltar el brazo de Shaoran, juntos empezaron a caminar—. Eriol me contó que llegabas anoche y si no fui a verte es porque pensé que querrías un tiempo para compartirlo con tu familia.

—Me hubiera gustado verte anoche —respondió, y ella pudo notar la tristeza de su voz.

—¿Ha sucedido algo?

—Sólo que al parecer mi familia se ha olvidado de mí, nadie me esperaba en casa a mi llegada —explicó—, pero olvidémonos de eso por un momento, me alegra verte nuevamente.

—A mí también me alegra verte y con respecto a lo otro no creo que se les haya olvidado ya que Eriol se encargó de recordárselo —comentó enojada, ella los había visto marcharse, pero creyó que irían a buscarlo al aeropuerto.

—Quizá tuvieron algo importante que hacer —agregó restándole importancia—. Y ya que estamos aquí quiero saber todo lo que ha pasado en la vida de mi mejor amiga.

—Lo sabes todo, hablábamos casi a diario —le recordó.

Se habían conocido cuando tenían cuatro años, el día que la familia Daidoji se mudó al vecindario, y desde entonces siempre fueron inseparables.

—Lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que hay más cosas que contar.

—Creo que eres tú él que esconde algo, cuando llegué te vi sonriendo, parecía que tenías un buen recuerdo —mencionó e inmediatamente él pensó en Sakura, por lo que una nueva sonrisa apareció.

—Conocí a alguien —comentó sonriendo y empezó a relatarle lo sucedido el día anterior, describió cada minuto que compartió junto a Sakura ante la atenta mirada de su amiga.

—¿Volverás a buscarla? —preguntó, dejando de caminar para prestar más atención a la reacción de él.

—Por supuesto —aseguró con convicción y su amiga le sonrió ampliamente antes de pedirle que la llevara con él para conocerla, ya que estaba segura de que serían grandes amigas, él respondió que primero prefería ir solo, pero le prometió que más adelante las presentaría.

Shaoran la invitó a desayunar y ella aceptó encantada, tuvieron una agradable charla en donde recordaron buenos momentos. El tiempo pasó deprisa y tras acompañarla hasta su casa, él tuvo que regresar, al llegar vio los autos en la cochera por lo que asumió que todos estaban ahí, respiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta.

Entró y se encontró nuevamente con Rika quién le informó que toda su familia estaba reunida en el salón, lo cual él agradeció y, sin perder tiempo, se dirigió a buscarlos, fue tan grande la sorpresa al verlo entrar que todos se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Shaoran? —preguntó Wei asombrado, dejó al lado el periódico que leía, pero no se movió de su lugar.

Nadie dijo nada más, Chiharu lo miraba sin ninguna expresión en particular, no estaba asombrada ni emocionada, Kaho se acercó a él para darle la bienvenida, pero fue interrumpida por Meilin que entró en ese instante y lo abrazó fuertemente.

—¡Shaoran! ¡Perdóname! No me fijé en la fecha, de lo contrario hubiera estado anoche aquí para recibirte como te lo mereces —dijo apenada, sin dejar de mirar a su hermano.

—¡Oh Shaoran! Lo siento tanto, no me percaté de tu llegada —se disculpó Kaho y apartó a Meilin de él para poder abrazarlo.

—Si llegaste anoche ¿en dónde estabas que nadie te vio? —cuestionó Chiharu mirándolo fríamente.

—En la recámara de invitados, porque cuando llegué mi habitación estaba ocupada —explicó sin apartar la vista de su prima—. También me da gusto verte, Chiharu —agregó antes de darle la oportunidad de responder.

—Debes tener en cuenta que en tu ausencia hubieron muchos cambios —dijo Kaho—, ahora es la habitación de Chiharu, ella necesitaba más espacio y pensamos que estando tú lejos no te importaría.

—Sí, me he dado cuenta de algunos de esos cambios.

—¿Vas a obligarme a cambiar de cuarto? —lo retó Chiharu, sabiendo que ella tendría el apoyo de todos, sentía que aquella casa, después de tanto tiempo, le pertenecía más a ella que a él.

—De ninguna manera, puedes quedarte ahí si así lo deseas, yo me instalaré en otro lado —respondió y junto a su hermana se sentó en el sofá más cercano—, pero me gustaría saber qué otros cambios han realizado en mi ausencia.

—No es momento de hablar de eso, mejor tenemos que celebrar tu regreso —dijo Meilin emocionada, pensando en todo lo que podría hacer por él—, debemos preparar una gran fiesta de bienvenida, tengo tanto que organizar…

Empezó a hablar tan deprisa que parecía que nadie la entendía, hasta que Shaoran la detuvo.

—Tranquila, Meilin, no necesitas organizar nada —comentó, recordaba cómo le gustaba a su hermana preparar eventos, pero él no estaba de ánimos para celebrar nada.

—Déjala, Shaoran, ella sólo intenta demostrarte lo feliz que está por tu regreso —intervino Wei mientras en su mente agregaba: "Debiste quedarte más tiempo en el extranjero, ahora sólo complicarás las cosas."

—Yo estoy de acuerdo en que debes dejarnos festejar tu regreso —apoyó Kaho, y se sentó junto a Meilin para hablar de los preparativos.

—Una fiesta nos caería bien a todos —siguió Chiharu y se unió a ellas.

—No se molesten por mí, pero si quieren organizar una fiesta busquen cualquier otro motivo, yo tengo mis propios planes —respondió, alzando un poco la voz para que lo escucharan.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos, sin nada que decir, pero sumergidos en sus pensamientos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a quedarte? —dijo Chiharu, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había instalado.

—No tengo pensado ir a ningún lado —aseguró mientras sonreía a todos y rodeaba con un brazo a su hermana.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —comentó Kaho, sonriendo—. Por fin tengo a toda mi familia reunida.

—Es verdad, estamos aquí nuevamente juntos —agregó Wei antes de levantarse de su asiento y caminar hacia su sobrino, pidiéndole con un gesto que se pusiera de pie. Shaoran obedeció—. Bienvenido, hijo, la casa no es la misma sin ti —dijo antes de abrazarlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Después de aquel encuentro, Sakura no dejó de correr hasta llegar a su casa, las luces estaban apagadas y el coche de su padre no se encontraba en la entrada, tal como lo imaginó sus padres aún no habían llegado.

Abrió la puerta y subió a su habitación; no tenía hambre, lo único que quería era dormir y olvidarse de todo. Se acercó a la cama y después de cambiarse de ropa se acostó, cerró los ojos dispuesta a quedarse dormida, pero no lo consiguió. Durante varias horas no dejó de pensar en Shaoran, en qué habría pasado con él, lamentó haberlo dejado ahí sin asegurarse de que conseguía ayuda, pero la manera en que se sintió a su lado la asustó. Estaba tan cómoda que no quería separarse de él y, sin darse cuenta, poco a poco se quedó dormida.

"No" gritó Sakura antes de despertar, se sentó en la cama respirando agitadamente, llevó la mano al pecho y sintió su corazón acelerado. Trató de calmarse, inhaló y exhaló despacio varias veces. Para aclarar sus ideas, se levantó y caminó de un lado a otra por la habitación, pero como no daba resultado decidió ir a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua.

No se molestó en encender las luces porque conocía perfectamente el lugar, cuando regresó intentó recordar lo que había soñado, sin ningún éxito. Volvió a la cama para intentar dormir, pero el sueño se había esfumado así que tomó uno de sus libros y empezó a leerlo, no pudo concentrarse, sentía miedo y el estar sola en la casa no ayudaba. Sus padres habían salido y eso la ponía nerviosa, miró el reloj y pensó que era tarde, pero al escuchar el auto estacionarse se sintió más tranquila, al fin logró conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, a pesar de estar muy cansada, Sakura se levantó temprano, mucho antes que sus padres. Sin hacer ningún ruido preparó el desayuno y les dejó una nota antes de salir, quería caminar hasta encontrar el prado en el que estuvo con Shaoran, creía recordar el camino y estaba muy entusiasmada, se preguntaba si Shaoran algún día regresaría, si se volverían a encontrar, aunque al instante se arrepintió ya que no creía posible un nuevo encuentro, pero nada perdía imaginándose otro escenario, en el cual, él regresaba a por ella.

Nunca se había enamorado, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza conocer a alguien como él y mucho menos que se interesara por ella; a pesar de haberlo visto una sola vez, sentía que era especial, pero, aun así, estaba segura que no era amor lo que había entre ellos. No podía negar que él la deslumbró, pero también la asustó. Estuvo tantos años encerrada en sí misma que era la primera vez que prestaba atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y lamentaba tanto haberle pedido que no la siguiera…, porque si bien él no estaba destinado a ser el amor de su vida quizá sí podría ser un buen amigo.

Pasó todo el día caminando, pero sin llegar a ningún lado, se detuvo a observar el lugar y no reconoció nada a su alrededor, resopló frustrada, se sentó unos minutos a descansar junto a un árbol, cuando la noche empezó a caer decidió regresar. Lamentó no haber encontrado el prado, pero no por eso se dio por vencida y repitió el paseo cada semana, durante varios meses.

Seis meses después…

Eriol entró sonriendo a la oficina de su amigo con una carpeta en las manos.

—Aquí está toda la información que me pediste —comentó mientras se la entregaba antes de sentarse en la silla en frente de él—. No fue difícil investigar a Sakura Kinomoto.

—¿La viste? —preguntó esperanzado, sin apartar la vista de los papeles que leía.

—De lejos, no me atreví a acercarme a ella y decirle: "hola, soy Eriol, amigo de Shaoran, estoy aquí porque él me envió a investigarte antes de aparecerse frente a ti" —dijo bromeando. A Shaoran no le hizo la menor gracia y sólo lo miró seriamente—. Su padre es policía, me podría haber arrestado —explicó—. ¿Qué habrías hecho si terminaba preso por tu culpa?

—Con gusto te hubiera sacado de la cárcel, sería una buena excusa para volver al pueblo —respondió después de varios segundos, ganándose una fulminante mirada de su amigo.

—¿Por qué no simplemente te apareces por allá? —cuestionó al tiempo que jugaba con el teléfono que tenía en sus manos.

—Es lo mismo que me he estado preguntando todo este tiempo —susurró, tan bajo que Eriol no lo escuchó.

—Se acerca su graduación —mencionó para darle una idea—, quizá sea una buena oportunidad para llegar, felicitarla y… —se quedó pensativo por unos instantes— tal vez no sé: ¿proponerle matrimonio?

—¿Matrimonio? —preguntó Chiharu mientras entraba y se sentaba junto a Eriol—. ¿De qué matrimonio estáis hablando?

—De ninguno, Chiharu —contestó Shaoran tranquilamente y añadió—: te agradecería que para la próxima vez primero tocaras la puerta, esta es mi oficina y debes respetar mi privacidad.

—Shaoran, no seas tan amargado —dijo ella mirándolo sospechosamente, pensó que él estaba ocultando algo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Quiso saber.

—Vine a buscar a mi papá, pero me dijeron que salió y pensé que podrías ayudarme —comentó fríamente mientras pensaba en cómo obtener información de Eriol, ahí se dio cuenta que no la dejaba de observar. Tenía que aprovecharse de eso.

—¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó, cansado, estaba seguro de qué era lo que iba a pedirle.

—Dinero, Shaoran, el que me dieron para este mes ya se terminó y necesito más, tengo muchos gastos en la universidad —dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, lo miró desafiante esperando su respuesta.

—Tendrás que esperar a Carlisle, no puedo ayudarte en eso, ahora, si me disculpas, tengo mucho que hacer. —Se levantó para mostrarle la puerta.

Chiharu lo miró furiosa, se puso de pie y sin despedirse salió de la oficina. No era la primera vez que pasaba por lo mismo, a ella nunca le parecía suficiente el dinero que le daban, varias veces le había pedido prestado a Meilin, ya que ella nunca se negaba, pero en esta ocasión ambas fueron de compras y se gastaron todo.

—¿Por qué siguen viviendo en tu casa?

—Porque son mi familia, no voy a discutirlo de nuevo. —Eso se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez.

Varias veces había tenido discusiones con cada uno de ellos: con Carlisle, al principio, fue por quién va a dirigir la empresa, al final compartieron responsabilidades, pero por lo general era Shaoran el que hacía todo el trabajo. Con Kaho por pasar mucho tiempo en la oficina y no dedicarle tiempo a la familia; con Chiharu por el dinero. Varias veces ella le había dicho, indirectamente, que se marchara, y con Meilin porque siempre estaba para defender a sus tíos y a su prima, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se mostraba contenta al tener a su hermano al lado.

—Abusan de tu amabilidad —añadió enfadado, a pesar de trabajar ahí durante varios años, nunca se había llevado bien con la familia Li.

—¿Cuándo es su graduación? —Cambió el tema, no quería seguir hablando de su familia.

—Mañana.

—¿Mañana? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —preguntó molesto, volviendo a su escritorio.

—Te lo estoy diciendo ahora, y con tiempo suficiente para que compres algún regalo y, casualmente, te aparezcas por allá —respondió y señaló la carpeta—, ahí tienes los datos, tú sabrás si decides ir o no —dijo y salió rápidamente.

Llegó a su oficina, en donde le sorprendió ver a Chiharu esperándolo.

—Te equivocaste de oficina.

—No, no lo hice, es a ti a quién busco —afirmó, caminando seductoramente hacia él—, además, no sé por qué te molestas, yo sé que te gusto. —Acarició su rostro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó extrañado, no se imaginaba por qué ella se comportaba de esa manera.

—Vine a visitarte —susurró en su oído, y él se puso nervioso—, estoy segura de que tú me dirás lo que necesito saber. —Se paró en frente de él y lo besó, él le correspondió y la rodeó con sus brazos, cuando se separaron ella lo miraba sonriente—. ¿Shaoran piensa casarse con alguien?

—No lo sé —dijo, y se separó de ella

—Pero… —logró decir antes de que él la llevara a la salida y cerrara la puerta.

—Ahora sí, me ocuparé de los asuntos importantes —musitó mientras empezaba a marcar un número telefónico.

Shaoran salió de la empresa en busca del perfecto regalo para Sakura, pasó varias horas en el centro comercial sin mucho resultado, hasta que al final vio algo que le llamó la atención en una tienda de antigüedades: era una pequeña caja musical. La observó por unos segundos antes de entrar y, sin dudarlo, la compró, estaba seguro de que a ella le encantaría.

Con ese pensamiento salió del lugar y condujo de regreso a casa, dispuesto a descansar, pero su familia parecía tener otros planes. Lo sorprendieron al encontrar a toda su familia esperándolo, siempre que llegaba no encontraba a nadie, excepto Meilin, quién se dedicaba a ponerlo al tanto de cada detalle de su vida. Él, a pesar de estar cansado, siempre tenía tiempo para compartir con ella.

—¿Es cierto que vas a casarte? —preguntó Meilin acercándose a su hermano, no parecía molesta, más bien preocupada y herida porque él no le había hablado de nadie en especial.

—Creo saber de dónde han sacado esa información —respondió, mirando a su prima—, pero por ahora lamento decirles que no es verdad.

—Se los dije —agregó Meilin, encarando a su familia—, si él tuviera novia me lo habría dicho.

—Entonces, ¿quieres decirme qué es lo que tienes en la mano? —cuestionó Chiharu, sonriendo, provocando que todos dirigieran su mirada a la caja de regalo que tenía Shaoran.

—Nada que te interese, Chiharu —contestó enojado.

—Ten cuidado en cómo le hablas a mi hija —advirtió Carlisle—. Mejor dime, ¿a dónde vas mañana? —preguntó en un intento de obtener algún tipo de información.

—Tengo que ver a alguien —dijo enojado, aunque intentó controlarse.

—Si quieres dirigir la empresa no puedes ausentarte cuando quieras, debes ser responsable y cuidar nuestro patrimonio.

Shaoran se tensó al escuchar esas palabras, Meilin lo notó y le susurró en el oído que por favor se calmara.

—Desde que regresé no he hecho nada más que trabajar. —Alzó un poco la voz—, para cuidar la herencia de nuestros padres —agregó, mirando a Meilin y volviéndose a Carlisle—. Dejé todos mis asuntos arreglados, no sé si tú puedes decir lo mismo.

—Mañana irás a trabajar —aseguró Carlisle antes de salir de la casa, seguido por Chiharu.

—Discúlpalo, Shaoran, él sólo está cansado, mañana quizá puedan hablar más tranquilos —dijo Kaho, apenada, y sin añadir más subió a su habitación.

—¿Hay una chica que te gusta? —preguntó Meilin alegremente para distraer a su hermano—, a mí me encantaría tener una cuñada —agregó sonriendo.

Shaoran le devolvió la sonrisa y subieron a su habitación, antes de empezar a hablarle sobre Sakura.

Chiharu corrió detrás de su padre y lo alcanzó en el jardín.

—Vuelve adentró —gritó Carlisle al notar su presencia, no tenía paciencia para soportar lo que tuviera que decirle.

—Quiero entregarte esto —dijo ella y extendió unos papeles—, los encontré en la oficina de Eriol —explicó sonriendo—, tiene toda la información de la chica, no es más que una niña de 18 años, ni siquiera es guapa —añadió con desprecio, ya que ella se consideraba la persona más hermosa del mundo—. Pero te aseguro que no representará ningún peligro —agregó antes de marcharse.

Carlisle se quedó revisando esa información, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en qué hacer, no podía permitir que Shaoran se casara, una cosa era compartir el dinero con sus sobrinos… no necesitaba a alguien más de quién preocuparse.

A la mañana siguiente el sonido de la puerta al abrirse despertó a Sakura, la noche anterior no durmió bien y estaba sumamente cansada.

—Sakura, cariño, ¿estás bien? —preguntó su madre mientras tocaba la puerta—. Es hora de levantarse.

—Enseguida bajo, mamá —contestó, y sin muchas ganas salió de la cama, se arregló para bajar y encontró a su padre sentado frente a la televisión y su mamá a su lado.

—¿Te sucede algo? —indagó preocupado su padre al ver su rostro, ella encogió sus hombros.

—No pude dormir bien, eso es todo —dijo restándole importancia, fue a la cocina para desayunar, aunque no le apetecía nada. Sus padres decidieron creerla ya que desde que murió su amigo había días en los que se deprimía.

—Quizá cuando vaya a la universidad y se aleje de este lugar pueda superarlo —comentó Nadeishko, en un intento de animar a su esposo.

—Eso espero —susurró sin apartar la mirada de su hija, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, intentando descubrir cualquier cosa que le revelara lo que sea que escondía ella.

Minutos después, Sakura volvió a su habitación pasando frente a sus padres, esta vez nadie comentó nada, Nadeishko corrió buscándola para animarla, era un día importante y no iba a permitir que nadie estuviera triste en esta ocasión, la encontró acostada nuevamente.

—¿Quieres algún regalo especial de graduación? —preguntó Nadeishko mientras tomaba el cepillo de su hija y empezaba a peinar su cabello.

—No necesito nada, mamá, pero gracias de todos modos, ya han hecho mucho por mí —respondió levantándose de la cama, no quería que la vieran triste, así que sonrió.

—Sakura, deberías arreglarte, eres tú la que se va a graduar del instituto y aún sigues como si fuera cualquier otro día —mencionó, fingiendo horror antes de que ambas empezaran a reírse.

Sakura adoraba a sus padres, pensaba que eran los mejores del mundo, sabía que tuvo suerte al tenerlos siempre junto a ella, haciéndola sentir amada, aunque las muestras de cariño no era su especialidad y no era buena con las palabras, siempre trataba de demostrarles, de una u otra manera, lo agradecida, orgullosa y feliz que se sentía por pertenecer a su familia.

—Sólo es una ceremonia, déjame dormir cinco minutos más —bromeó, tirándose de nuevo en la cama y escondiendo su rostro en una almohada.

—No puedes llegar tarde, esto es importante, Sakura, es la última vez que verás a tus compañeros antes de irte a la universidad —dijo por milésima vez en el año.

—Está bien, dame cinco minutos y estoy lista —aceptó finalmente.

—Si necesitas ayuda, por favor avísame —comentó con ilusión, siempre quería arreglarla, pero su hija nunca estaba dispuesta a cooperar.

—Claro, sólo necesito encontrar algo que ponerme —mencionó y empezó a revisar su armario, en ese momento Nadeishko abrió la puerta y dejó entrar a Fujitaka quién traía una caja en sus manos.

—Es nuestro regalo de graduación —explicó, y Sakura esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Sabía que no tenía caso discutir con ellos, así que se lo agradeció con un abrazo a cada uno, por unos segundos los miró con ternura, Sakura sintió que tenía que aprovechar cada momento con ellos, tuvo el impulso de decir que los amaba, pero se contuvo, ya lo diría más adelante, por lo que les sonrió antes de sacarlos de la habitación para cambiarse.

No tardó mucho, pero se entretuvo mirando el dibujo que había hecho de Shaoran, al principio lo dibujó porque no tenía nada que hacer en ese instante, después lo conservó para no olvidarlo, y a pesar de que nunca regresó a visitarla, guardó un buen recuerdo de él, ella siempre decía no tener ningún talento, pero, aún así, la imagen que dibujó de Shaoran era idéntica a él.

—Sakura —gritó Nadeishko al notar que su hija se demoraba tanto.

Ella salió corriendo y en las escaleras se encontró a sus padres quienes la veían maravillados.

—No lo puedo creer —dijo Fujitaka—, ¿en qué momento mi pequeña se convirtió en esta hermosa mujer?

La besó en la mejilla y agregó "estoy muy orgulloso de ti pequeña princesa", consiguiendo que ella se ruborizara. Nadeishko los miraba, estaban más que emocionados, ya que por lo general a ninguno de ellos se les daba bien las muestras de cariño, así que sin que se dieran cuenta les tomó una fotografía, ambos se giraron hacia ella al verse sorprendidos.

—Este momento quedará registrado para siempre —comentó Nadeishko antes de acercarse y besar a su familia.

No podía creer que hubieran pasado tantos años, jamás se arrepentiría de haber formado un hogar con Fujitaka, a quién, a pesar de todo, amaba cada día más, al igual que a su hija, a quién consideraba el mejor regalo que pudo haber recibido en toda su vida.

Los tres salieron de la casa, Fujitaka y Nadeishko subieron al auto, pero Sakura tuvo que regresar para contestar el teléfono que no dejaba de sonar, pero al responder nadie hablaba, así que colgó y caminó a la puerta, cuando salió vio cómo un camión venía a toda velocidad y se impactaba directamente con el auto de sus padres. Estaba en shock y sólo escuchó las voces de las personas a su alrededor, varias gritaban y otras intentaban ayudarlos, ella sólo se quedó ahí mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro, y de pronto todo se volvió negro.

Cuando, finalmente, despertó estaba en la cama de un hospital, una enfermera la veía preocupada, ella sentía un fuerte dolor en su cabeza y estaba confundida.

—¡Al fin despiertas! Voy a por el médico para que te revise —le dijo, pero ella parecía no escuchar—, por favor no te levantes.

—¿Dónde están mis papás? —preguntó angustiada al recordar lo que había sucedido, se levantó apresuradamente y empezó a buscar en todas partes, uno de los enfermeros tuvo que sujetarla con fuerza para detenerla.

Todos la veían, pero nadie se atrevía a decirle nada, ella estaba desesperada mientras los llamaba "papá, mamá" gritaba, pero no obtenía respuesta. El médico llegó y le pusieron un calmante, poco a poco cerró los ojos, mientras por su mente no paraba de revivir el accidente.


End file.
